Halloween Mafia V
| image = File:Hmv.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Candy Zombies: You are what you eat... | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 19 Players (Large) | startdate = 10.24.13 | winningfaction = Goodies: Hershey Co. | roster = #, player #Prince marth85 #Golfjunkie #Vommack #Harvest Ty #Framm18 #Kiwi #Flamebirde #Boquise #Shadow7 #Jay Gold #Fat Tony #HappyKiddo #Benjer3 #Dee tot #Mewminator #Nana7 #Slick #Vine #Barcallica | first = Boquise | last = Marth, Golfjuckie, Flamebirde, Jay Gold, Benjer, Barcallica | mvp = Barcallica | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on own design involving a candies and chocolates. It began on October 24, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in D6 (November 07). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: RID Kill -> Trap -> Block -> Redirect -> Kill -> Spy *Remember that in GM's games, OOP only comes into play when two people act on each other. This means: **If Player A wants to trap Player B and Player B wants to block Player A then Player A's action goes through. **If Player A wants to trap Player B and Player C wants to block Player A, then Player A is blocked and Player B is NOT trapped. *Shown in NP **Kills **Successful traps **Successful blocks **Successful saves **Successful redirect Role Description Baddies: Mars Co. WINCON: Be in majority; Has BTSC and group night kill #3 Musketeers - Velvety chocolate and a GM favorite! Can triple any vote of their choice BUT must not count their own vote if they choose to do so. #M&M's - So many different colors. Can choose to be immune from night actions, spy a role, or block a person but never the same thing twice in a row. #Milky Way - Chooses a person and has their role "stick" to them (role copy). They then can choose to use that role the following night OR remove that role from them and choose another person to copy. Cannot copy the same player twice in a row. Can only copy night actions. #Snickers - Man...Snickers fills you up so much but when you have too much...you can block someone for the night. #Twix - Left Twix and Right Twix aren't talking. But if they can target the same person twice in a row without fail, they will kill them that night! First attack WILL be shown in the night post. ---- Goodies: Hersheys Co. WINCON: Eliminate all Indies and Baddies #Hershey's Bar - King chocolate bar! RID Lynch Save! #Reese's Cups - Dynamic Duo. Like Twix can kill if they successfully target the same person in consecutive nights. #Kit Kat - Give me a break of your leg for the night (Block). #5th Avenue - Stock Market spying per Yuli/MM. Can try and RID 2 people per night. For every two incorrect guesses, they get one additional RID the following night. For every correct guess, they gets one fewer. #Almond Joy - Can joyfully save someone each night! #Milk Duds - Faction spy odd nights. RID Kill Even nights. #Mounds - Traps one person in a mound for the day ONLY (their action goes through at night). #Pay Day - Pays other people to vote their way. Can change up to 7 votes in a game but no more than 2 in a day. #Take 5 - Take 5? 5 actions? That you can choose from but only once? Sounds good . Let's go with block, save, spy, RID Kill and night immunity. #Twizzlers - Red licorice and snake around and spy people. #Whoppers - Bouncing off people's heads they can redirect any person to any other person. ---- Indies: WONKA WINCON: Be last standing or in majority, have BTSC #Everlasting Gobstopper: Can't be killed at night and can RID Kill every night. #Nerds: So many of them can multiply their vote by up to 4. #Laffy Taffy: Stretches around someone to trap them for the night and day. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *Marth - 5th Avenue *Golfjunkie - Kit Kat *Flamebirde - Reese's *Shad - Milk Duds *Jay Gold - Take 5 *Benjer3 - Pay Day *Dee - Almond Joy *Mew - Hershey's *Nana7 - Mounds *Slick - Whoppers *Barc - Twizzlers Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster #Marth - 5th Avenue #Golfjunkie - Kit Kat #Vommack - Snickers - Lynched D2 #Hachi - M&M's - Lynched D5 #Framm - Nerds - RID Killed N4 by Milk Duds #Kiwifruit - Twix - RID Killed N5 by Take 5 #Flamebirde - Reese's #Boquise - Everlasting Gobstoppers - Lynched D1 #Shad - Milk Duds - killed N4 #Jay Gold - Take 5 #Fat Tony - Milky Way - Lynched D4 #HappyKiddo - 3 Musketeers - Lynched D6 #Benjer3 - Pay Day #Dee - Almond Joy - killed N2 #Mew - Hershey's - killed N5 #Nana7 - Mounds - killed N3 by Twix #Slick - Whoppers - killed N6 #Vineetrika - Laffy Taffy - Lynched D3 #Barc - Twizzlers Actions {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible" style="float:center" !HM V !! Role !! Power !! Cycle 1 !! Result !! Cycle 2 !! Result !! Cycle 3 !! Result !! Cycle 4 !! Result !! Cycle 5 !! Result !! Cycle 6 !! Result |- |Baddies || || || NK Nana || Fail;saved by dee || NK dee || Success || NK Jay || Failed || NK Shad || Success || NK Mew || Success || NK Slick || Success |- |HappyKiddo || 3 Musketeers || x3 any vote/x0 theirs || x3 Boq's || Success || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A |- |Hachi || M & M's || Immune,spy,block,not same twice in a row || Spy Nana || Trapped; Fail || Block Jay || Success || Spy Flame || Success || Block Jay || succcess || Immunity Self || Success || || |- |Fat Tony || Milky Way || Role Copy || Copy GJ || Fail;no action || Copy Nana || Fail;no action || Copy Slick || Fail;no action || Copy Shad || Copied a Copy || Lynched || || || |- |Vommack || Snickers || Block || Block GJ || Redirected to Shad || Block dee || Success || Lynched || || || || || || || |- |Kiwifruit || Twix || Target same twice for kill || Twix FT || Success || Twix Nana || Success || Twix Nana || Killed || Twix Jay || Success || Twix Jay || Redirected to Hachi || || |- |GOODIES |- |Mew || Hershey's || RID Lynch Save || Boq as Reese's || Fail || N/A || Blocked || N/A || N/A || N/A || RID Lynch Save Self || Not Needed || Killed || || |- |Flamebirde || Reese's || Target same twice for kill || Target Slick || Success || Target Hachi || Redirected to Vomm || No Action || N/A || Target Framm || Success || Target Hachi || Success || Blocked || |- |Golfjunkie || Kit Kat || Block || No Action || N/A || Block Mew || Success || Block Vine || Success || Block Happy || Success || Block Hachi || Fail;immunity || No Action || N/A |- |Marth || 5th Avenue || Stock Market Spy || Vomm-M&M's Jay-Snickers || Both wrong add spy || Jay=M&M's Jay-Twizzlers Nana-Nerds || Fail; trapped || Nana/Hachi-Laffy Taffy Slick-Twizzlers Jay-Take 5 || 1 right 3 wrong; 4 RID next || HK-Twizzlers; Mew-M&M; Mew/Ben-Twix || All wrong 6 RID next || Kiwi/Flame/Hachi-3 Musketeers Flame/Hachi-M&M GJ-Twix || Hachi is M&M, 7 RID next || Flame-3 Musketeers || Wrong |- |Dee || Almond Joy || Save || Save Nana || Success || Save Self || Blocked; Killed || || || || || || || || |- |Shadow || Milk Duds || Faction Spy Odd; RID Kill Even || Spy Ben || Blocked || Mew as Laffy || Fail || Spy Jay || Jay is Goodie || RID Kill Framm as Nerds || Success; Killed || || || || |- |Nana || Mounds || Day Trap || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A; Killed || || || || |- |Benjer || Pay Day || Vote x7 not more than 2 day || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A |- |Jay Gold || Take 5 || 5 actions 1 use each || Spy Boq || Success || No Action || Blocked || Night Immunity || Success || Save Slick || Blocked || RID Kill Kiwi as Twix || Success || Block Flame || Success |- |Barcallica || Twizzlers || Spy || Spy Ben || Success || Spy GJ || Success || Spy Mew || Success || Spy Hachi || Success || Spy Kiwi || Success || No Action || N/A |- |Slick || Whoppers || Active Redirect || Redirect Vomm to Shad || Success || Redirect Flame to Vomm || Success || Redirect Mew to Mew || Fail no action || redirect FT to FT || Success || Redirect Kiwi To Hachi || Success || Redirect GJ to GJ || Success |- |Indies |- |Boquise || Everlasting Gobstoppers || Can't be Killed & RID Kill || RID Kill Flame as Kit Kat || Fail; Lynched || || || || || || || || || || |- |Framm || Nerds || Own vote x4 || No Action || N/A || No Action || N/A || x4 self || Success || No Action || N/A; Lynched || || || || |- |Vinee || Laffy Taffy || Trap for Night & Day || Trap Hachi || Success || Trap Marth || Success || Trap Barc || Fail; Lynched || || || || || || |- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9